Stuck with my Ex
by carolinabda
Summary: Rose Weasley, após um ano viajando pelo mundo, volta a Londres para iniciar sua tão desejada carreira de auror. Porém, logo no primeiro dia se depara com seu instrutor: Scorpius Malfoy, seu ex namorado da época em que estudavam em Hogwarts. Junte duas pessoas que não se suportam, um término mal resolvido e uma relação de trabalho e fará qualquer um enlouquecer. Plágio é crime.


**Capítulo 1**

PEN PEN PEN PEN

Me levanto subitamente na cama, em alerta e assustada com o barulho, mas logo percebo que se trata do despertador. Me espicho até a mesa de cabeceira e desligo-o, aproveitando para checar rapidamente as notificações do celular.

Deixando-o de lado, me espreguicei, soltando um longo gemido de sofrimento. São 5h da manhã. Por que ainda faço isso comigo mesma?

"Bem estar, Weasley, bem estar" me lembro. Mas que bem estar há em se fazer sofrer desse jeito?

Deixando o anjo e o diabo na minha cabeça de lado, saio da cama e visto minha roupa de ginástica. Faço isso religiosamente todos os dias no último ano: acordo às 5h, tomo um copo de água em jejum e saio para correr. É uma meta pessoal que estabeleci para mim mesma na intenção de melhorar minha disposição e meu corpo, e descobri que, realmente, agora me sinto muito melhor. No início foi sofrido, mas correr se tornou meu passatempo preferido, é ótimo para começar o dia e se desligar do mundo, organizar os pensamentos.

Depois de tudo pronto, pego meus fones de ouvido e coloco a playlist que mais me tira dessa preguiça: pop dos anos 2000. Não tem como ficar sofrendo quando Britney Spears toca no último volume. Logo em seguida, saio de casa, me alongo e começo a caminhada para aquecer.

Ainda está escuro e todos no subúrbio de Londres ainda dormem, nem sequer os pássaros começaram a piar. O vento gelado se entrelaça nas árvores, que se movimentam preguiçosamente acima da luz dos postes. Depois de cinco minutos caminhando, passo a correr.

Memórias da minha viagem me vêm à cabeça. Voltei a Londres há uma semana, mas por mim ficaria facilmente outro ano fora. Nos doze meses em que estive fora visitei cinco continentes: América do Norte, América do Sul, África, Ásia e Oceania. Cada vez que chegava a uma cidade, ficava em hostels ou em casa de amigos que fazia no caminho, seja bruxos ou trouxas, e trabalhava para juntar dinheiro para a próxima passagem. E era assim, eu e a minha mochila, de país a país, vivendo um dia de cada vez. Claro que passei por maus bocados e algumas dificuldades, mas elas me ajudaram a amadurecer e, no final, não me arrependo uma experiência sequer que tive. Se pudesse faria tudo de novo.

Mas agora estou de volta e tenho que dar continuidade à minha vida. Quem vive de passado é museu, como diz minha avó, então resolvi despausar o futuro e dar início ao meu processo seletivo para auror no Ministério da Magia. Dois dias atrás, recebi a notícia de que fui aprovada, e hoje começa o treinamento. Ainda estou ansiosa e um pouco apreensiva para o primeiro dia, mas sei que sou completamente capaz, afinal meu pai é um auror aposentado, então isso corre no meu sangue.

Chegando em casa depois da corrida, vou direto para o banho, visto a roupa que separei no dia anterior e desço para tomar café. Minha mãe já está na cozinha e o doce aroma de café fresco e panquecas sobe e se espalha pela casa inteira.

\- Bom dia querida! - ela sorri para mim, terminando de secar a louça com sua varinha.

\- Bom dia, mãezinha - sorrio de volta, mas me assusto ao olhar para a mesa da cozinha - Não precisava fazer tudo isso, minha nossa!

Há vários pratos cheios de comidas espalhados por ela, parece até que voltei a Hogwarts e que 20 pessoas virão para o café da manhã.

\- Ah minha filha, hoje é um dia importante, você tem que se alimentar muito bem. Já preparei seu almoço, está na geladeira!

Solto uma risadinha. Quem não conhece Hermione poderia dizer até que é meu primeiro dia de aula, e não de trabalho. Mesmo assim agradeço a ela e me sirvo, e logo em seguida meu pai e meu irmão se juntam a nós na mesa, também maravilhados com a enorme quantidade de comida. Só eu sei como senti falta desses momentos enquanto estive fora, da simplicidade e do amor familiar. Isso é insubstituível.

Olho para o relógio e já são 7 horas! Me distraí e quase perco a hora. Agradeço minha mãe mais uma vez pelo café, dou um beijo nos meus pais e solto um "tchau, coisa feia" para Hugo. Já fora de casa, caminho rapidamente até a estação de metrô do lado de casa e sigo até o centro de Londres, onde entro na cabine telefônica mais próxima e digito o código para o Ministério da Magia. Toda vez que passo pela entrada de visitantes sinto esse mal estar, como se algo me puxasse pelo estômago, e o fato de tudo girar também não facilita, mas passa assim que caio no átrio.

\- Nome e departamento? - ouço a senhora da recepção perguntar, num mau humor que já tenho o prazer de conhecer. Somente esta semana já devo ter vindo umas 3 vezes, mas ela sempre me faz a mesma pergunta na maior indisposição que já vi.

\- Rose Weasley, Quartel General dos Aurores - respondo, sem me deixar abalar pela Miss Simpatia em frente.

Ela anota as informações em um enorme livro diante de si e me dá um crachá de visitante. Agradeço e recebo um grunhido como resposta, como de costume, então sigo meu caminho no meio da multidão. Chego no departamento às 7h45 em ponto, mas na sala de espera está somente a secretária.

Andrea Casey, como havia se apresentado a mim, sorri ao me ver. A recepcionista, apesar de mal me conhecer, já se mostrou muito simpática e calorosa desde a primeira vez que a vi. É uma irlandesa de pais trouxas, com cabelos e olhos claros, estatura média e postura sempre confiante, que com certeza atrai muitos olhares.

\- Bom dia, Miss Weasley! Pode seguir até a sala de reuniões no final do corredor, o instrutor já deve chegar e a reunião de boas vindas deve começar em quinze minutos.

Vou até a sala, mas não há ninguém nela, aparentemente fui a primeira a chegar. Me sento no canto da mesa e espero.

Não passa muito tempo até os outros começarem a chegar, e logo se completam os 6 trainees, 3 homens e 3 mulheres. Olho em volta e todos parecem um pouco apreensivos, cada um a seu modo. A moça do outro lado da mesa passou os últimos 5 minutos ajeitando sua extensa coleção de penas e tinteiros na mesa, enquanto o rapaz ao meu lado se mantinha em uma postura aparentemente tranquila, mas não parava de estalar os ossos das mãos. Já eu estou tentando o livro que trouxe comigo, mas não passo da página 5 porque não consigo me concentrar o suficiente para focar no livro.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Miss Casey abre a porta e anuncia a chegada do instrutor. Enquanto fecho e guardo o livro de volta na bolsa, o ouço falar.

\- Obrigada, Drea, mas não precisava - ele zomba - desse jeito me sinto o chefão!

Ai, não. Essa voz não.

\- Não se anime tanto - ela ri e sai.

Sinto que travei no meio do caminho entre a bolsa e a mesa. Mil pensamentos passam pela minha cabeça, não quero me virar e confirmar o que acho que está acontecendo, confirmar que aquela pessoa está na mesma sala que eu.

Penso em um turbilhão de saídas para aquela situação. Seria tão ruim assim se eu passasse o resto do dia de costas? Talvez pudesse pegar minhas coisas e sair sem que ele notasse minha presença ali, ou até me disfarçar com poção polissuco.

Infelizmente tenho que encarar a realidade e termino de me virar para frente. Olho pra cima e sim, ele está ali, em pele e osso.

Scorpius Malfoy, meu ex namorado, é meu mais novo instrutor.


End file.
